


Ice Prince

by AllAboutExceeds



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutExceeds/pseuds/AllAboutExceeds
Summary: Aqua was saved by Gray Fullbuster and has always dreamed of joining the same guild as him. However, Fairy Tail has three other dragon slayers and Aqua has only ever experienced other dragon slayers through being held captive by the Oracion Seis. Can Aqua overcome her fears in order to become a Fairy Tail member?





	Ice Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua and Belle make it to Fairy Tail and finally join the guild that Gray Fullbuster is a member of. But, they now find out that rather than one dragon slayer there are three dragons slayers in Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm writing this story directly onto Archive, as my laptop has given up on me, so I appologise in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes, and that the chapters will likely by shorter than my normal stories. I also don't know how often I'll be able to update this. None-the-less I hope you still enjoy the story and any advise or suggestions are more than welcome in the comments!

I lay on the grass with my hands underneath my black hair. My long, blue coat is comfy to lie on and stops the grass tickling my bare legs, it keeps my white dress cleanish too! "How are you feeling Aqua? Fighting those dark guild wizards seemed pretty rough to me!" I turn to see my red cat, Belle walking towards me.

I smile back at her, "it doesn't compare to what Cobra used to do! Anyway, Magnolia is the next town over! I'm too excited to feel the pain right now!"

"Yeah, and Magnolia is where Fairy Tail's based so you'll finally be able to meet that Gray guy you've told me so much about! But aren't they famous for having that Fire Dragon Slayer? The salamander, Natsu Dragneel. What are we going to do about him?" Belle has a slightly concerned look when she brings up the dragon slayer.

I give her a reasurring smile as I reply. "If there's only the one guy then there's no reason why we can't just avoid him! Anyway, I can pick out any dragon slayers as they smell like dragons!" I turn back up towards the sky, the red colour of the sunset is creeping in slowly. I hadn't realised how late it had gotten. "We should probably head back to the inn before it gets dark anyway!" I start to stand as I speak.

***

The next morning comes around and we head out again. Walking through the streets of Magnolia I can hardly believe that we're actually here and as we walk up towards the guildhall I can't believe that I've finally made it to Fairy Tail and can actually join the same guild as the ice-wizard that saved my life as a child - Gray Fullbuster. We enter the guildhall and the smell of dragons reaches me immediately. It's so much stronger than I'd expected it to be and fear wells up inside me, making me want to turn around and run away. _Calm down Aqua, he must just spend a lot of time in the guildhall, that's why it smells so strong!_ I swallow my fear and walk towards the bar, I can feel the gaze of the other wizards turn towards me. A white-haired, pretty girl greets me as I reach the bar. "Hi, this is the famous Fairy Tail guild right?"

The white-haired girl smiles sweetly at me, "yep, that's right. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane, although everyone just calls me Mira. How can we help you?"

I smile back at Mira, "it's nice to meet you Mira, I'm Aqua and this is Belle," I point towards my cat who's trying to hid nervously behind my leg, "we're interested in joining Fairy Tail."

Mira smiles back at me again, "oh that's brilliant! Come with me and I'll take you to meet Master Makarov, he can get you both registered in Fairy Tail."

We head into a back room where we meet an short, old man - Fairy Tail's guildmaster Makarov. He registers both me and Belle as members of Fairy Tail and Mira gives us both a guildmark. I have a light blue guildmark on my right shoulder, Belle has a dark blue one on her back. We're now sitting in the guildhall with Mira, her brother Elfman and another guildmate Cana. "So what made you so determined to become a Fairy Tail member, Aqua?" Cana asks me.

"Oh, it probably sounds silly," I laugh slightly as I reply, Belle is the only person I've told about my past with Gray saving me. "I heard that Gray Fullbuster is a member of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah he is, do you know Gray somehow?" Mira asks.

I nod at her, "Yeah, my mother, Watatsumi, disappeared on July 7th X777. I went out to search for her and got attacked in the snowy mountains. I was saved by a young ice-make wizard, he brought me back to his mentor and they treated me. We were so young back then I dare say he doesn't even remember me, but his name was Gray Fullbuster, and if it wasn't for him I doubt I'd be alive right now."

When I look back, the three other wizards are looking at me in shock. It's Elfman who's the first to reply, "Gray saved your life as a kid? That's so MANLY!" He shouts out, startling Belle so much she fell off the table.

"Elfman, don't go shouting randomly like that! You scared poor Belle off the table!" Cana shouts towards the burly man.

Elfman and Cana argue for a while about being manly and not needing to shout. I turn my attention towards Mira. "Hey Mira, I don't suppose Gray is around here somewhere? I'd really like to meet to him."

I'd been hopeful when I'd asked but that hope was quickly dashed by Mira's expression and her shaking her head. "I'm afraid not Aqua, he's out on a mission with his team. He should be back in time for the upcoming Flower Festival though."

My attention is drawn back towards Cana as she suddenly pulls out of the argument to question me more. "Hey Aqua, I was wondering what kind of magic do you use?"

"Huh, oh. I'm a Sea Dragon Slayer." I reply with a small smile.

"Woah, you're a dragon slayer. That's so MANLY!" Elfman shouts back at me.

"Just like Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel!" Mira chimes in cheerfully.

I feel sick as I realise what she just said, "hang on a second. Are you saying there are THREE other dragon slayers in this guild?"

Mira nods at me, "Yeah, Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, he's on the same team as Gray so he's out on the same mission. Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, she's new to Fairy Tail so she's also tagging along with them, for experience. Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer, I think he's around the guildhall somewhere, but he's not really the friendliest guy around so it might be best to save meeting him for later." _No wonder the guildhall smells so strongly of dragons, there are three of them! And one is on the same team as Gray! There's no way I can avoid all three!_

After the shock news that there's three dragon slayers to deal with in this guild the rest of the conversation moulds into one blur. After Cana and Elfman leave Mira shows me to the girls dorms, Fairy Hills, where Belle and I'll be living from now on. The rent is very high, at 100,000 jewels a month, but we'd already known that so had been taking random jobs on the way here so we could afford it. We're now sitting in the very bare room and I'm having a minor panic attack. "There are three of them in the guild! There's no way to avoid all three."

Belle puts a paw on my arm, "you shouldn't worry so much Aqua, they may not all be like Cobra! Maybe they're nice dragon slayers like you!"

I shake my head at her, "when have I ever been that lucky Belle? And the only one that was in the guildhall was the only person Mira suggested I don't meet yet. Does that sound like a nice dragon slayer to you?"

Belle sighs from where she's now sat on my lap, "OK, so this Gajeel one might not be nice. But that's only one out of three! Mira said that Gray is on a team with the one called Natsu; if he's good enough to be friends with your saviour then he can't be that bad! And Mira only had nice things to say about the new one, Wendy, and if she's also new to the guild she's probably still trying to make friends."

I shake my head again, "but, they're still..."

Belle interrupts me, "I know what you're going to say, they're still dragon slayers. But so are you and you're not like Cobra! Just calm down and give them a chance, you won't know what they're like until you meet them!" I sigh again, I know that Belle is right, she always is. I suddenly feel too tired to argue anymore, so instead we unpack the limited stuff we had and turn in for the night. _Tomorrow, I'll finally be able to meet the guy that saved my life, Gray Fullbuster!_


End file.
